Paranormal Activity 5
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: 'Alien vs Predator: Armageddon' sequel. Sulley has a new human girlfriend named Katie. But when strange things start happening around the apartment after Sulley proposes to Katie, things start to get really scary for all of them. Mike decides to investigate and film everything. And there's something a little off about Katie that Sulley just can't see. Rated T. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This was an idea I could not pass up. A found footage story which is very rare. No it won't be in script form, it will be mostly from the P.O.V. of the one who is holding the camera and filming everything that's happening. So, without further ado, I give you 'Paranormal Activity 5'. Enjoy!**

** (Mike P.O.V.)**

The camera turned on and I looked into the lens. Soon, I began whispering at the camera.

"Okay, right now it's three o' clock in the morning and I'm in the living room" I then began filming the entire living room by circling the whole room and filming everything. Once that was done, I turned the camera back to my face.

"So, today is officially Sulley's birthday. He's turning twenty-five years old today and Randy, Boo, Katie and I are throwing a surprise birthday party for him" I then pointed the camera towards the fireplace and zoomed in on a photo at the top of the mantelpiece.

"That is a picture of Sulley, his former wife, Angel, and their son Michael. Named after me" I said before zooming out and turned the camera back towards me.

"If you're wondering what happened, I'll tell ya. Angel and Michael were away on a trip visiting some relatives. Their plane had a run-in with some stormy weather and a lightning bolt struck one of the engines. Then the whole plane crashed and blew up when it hit the ground. Sulley was depressed when he found out" I was about to say some more, but Randy and Boo came in through the door.

"Hey guys" I said as I pointed the camera at them.

"Mike, why are you filming this?" asked Randy as he looked at the camera with a smile.

"I bought a camera and I decided I'm gonna film everything from now on" I explained. I pointed the camera to Boo.

"This is Boo" I said into the camera's mic.

"What's up world?" she asked the camera while smiling and giving it a small wave. I then turned the camera back to me.

"So, as I was saying... Sulley was depressed, until a few days after truce day. If you're wondering what that is, truce day is the day the monster world and human world crossed paths. One kid's parent caught a monster making their child laugh and when the monster explained everything to the parent and she was amazed by it. She told the president of the human world and she showed him the monster. Once the president was convinced, we formed a truce that allowed humans and monsters to go into, and maybe live in each others worlds if they wanted" I finished the truce day part of the video but then turned to Randy.

"Hey, where's Katie?" I asked by purple reptilian friend.

"She's out getting the cake. She ordered it special for Sulley" he said as he took his police outfit off since he had a few weeks off for Christmas. I then pointed the camera back to me.

"Now, a few days after the truce was made, Sulley met a very beautiful human girl named Katie while he was grocery shopping. They ran into each other and dropped their groceries and they began getting to know each other better as they shopped together. Before they said their goodbyes, they exchanged phone numbers. One night, Sulley called Katie and asked her out and then after that they began seeing each other more often. When the time came, Sulley announced that he and Katie were officially a couple. It's been exactly three years since that happened" I finished the story. A knocking then was heard at the door.

"I'll get it" said Randy. I filmed him walking towards the door and he opened it.

"Hi guys" came a familiar voice. It was Katie. I forgot to tell them what Katie looked like in the video so I'll just say she has pale white skin, a slender but pretty body, dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. She wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt that matched her eyes, and black skinny jeans, she also wore black high-heels. In her hands was a pink box.

"Hey, Katie" I said getting her attention. She then turned to me.

"Hi, Mike" she whispered with a smile.

"Is he still asleep?" asked Boo.

"Yeah, I've been checking frequently. He's sleeping soundly" I replied.

"Okay, good. We don't wanna spoil the surprise for him, now do we?" asked Katie rhetorically. Katie then placed the cake on the counter and opened the box. I got a good little bird's-eye view of the cake. It was a vanilla cake with purple fondant and tiny blue spots on it made from blue fondant because that was the pattern of Sulley's fur, and in cursive blue frosting were the words 'Happy Birthday Sulley'.

"Who's taking care of the candle?" asked Katie. Randy then pulled out a candle from his back.

"I've got it, Katie, don't worry" said Randy as I filmed him putting a candle with the shape of the number 25 and lit it with a lighter I took out from the drawer.

"Boo, can you carry this for me?" asked Katie as she took the cake out of the box.

"Sure" Boo replied, taking the cake. We then began tiptoeing to Sulley's bedroom. We then opened up the door silently and Katie got on her knees on the side of Sulley's bed. She reached her hand to the lamp and then held her other hand up with three fingers up. She then began counting down and whispered.

"Three, two, one" she then turned the light on and we began singing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear, Sulley! Happy Birthday to you!" we all sang. He woke up the minute the lights came on and he was happy to see Katie and all of us singing to him. Speaking of Katie, she got up and sat down by Sulley on the bed.

"Happy birthday, my special monster" then she planted a kiss on his nose. He giggled a bit and kissed her back on the lips.

"Geez, not in front of the camera, Sull, there are other people watching this for all we know" I groaned in annoyance. Sulley kind of laughed and smiled a bit.

"Sorry everyone. Didn't mean to gross anyone out" Sulley said into the camera. Boo then held up the cake and Sulley took it.

"Happy birthday, Kitty" she said, calling Sulley by the childish nickname she gave him back when she was a little girl.

"Thank you, pumpkin" Sulley said as he snuggled Boo's face a bit.

"Make a wish" Katie said with a smile and rubbed Sulley's shoulder. Sulley closed his eyes and blew out the candle. We all clapped and cheered. Randy then began shushing us. I pointed the camera at him.

"There are other people in this apartment complex that are trying to sleep. It's still two-fifteen in the morning for God's sake" Randy silently scolded. We then took the cake and everyone else outside into the kitchen. When Sulley sat down, Katie pulled out a box from behind her back that was a black box with pink ribbon on it.

"Open it up" persuaded Katie. Sulley took the box and opened it up. It was a photo of him and Katie on a porch somewhere with the ocean behind them with the sun setting. Sulley was wearing a tie in the photo, and Katie was wearing a violet dress with a black wool jacket over it. They were looking romantically into each other's eyes and were holding wine glasses with red wine inside them. The frame was dark brown and the words 'Meant to Last Forever' were carved into the tops and bottoms of the frame. Sulley looked at Katie surprised.

"This was from the first anniversary of our first date" Sulley pointed out. Katie nodded with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wanted you to have something super-special for your birthday this year" she said. Sulley caressed her cheek and spoke.

"And you did, you being in my life makes me feel special. I love you for that, Katie" commented Sulley. We all said 'Aww' in the background behind the camera as they looked lovingly at each other just like in the photo. Sulley then pulled out a little box with orange and yellow polka-dot wrapping paper on it.

"I got you something" said Sulley.

"Sulley, you didn't have to do that. It's YOUR birthday, mine was last month. Today should be all about you" Katie said.

"I know, but I want it to be about you too. So open it, please?" begged Sulley with his puppy-dog eyes. Katie rolled her eyes smiling and she opened up the box. It was a little black box. She opened it to reveal a gold ring with a oval shaped diamond in the middle, a small sapphire on the left, and a ruby on the right side.

"Sulley" she said sweetly. He took the box out of her hand and then let Katie get up. He then got on one knee and spoke.

"Katie Featherston... will you marry me?" Sulley asked. Katie looked at us and we nodded, I even made the camera make nodding movements with my hands because I was the one holding the camera. She had tears in her eyes and she was smiling.

"YES! YES! A billion times, Yes!" she shouted in joy. He then placed the ring on her finger and he got up. They began making out passionately. We then were clapping in joy. I turned the camera towards me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a proposal has been made" I said before turning off the camera.

**A/N: Yes! Katie and Sulley are getting married! It'll be a happy day for both of them. I wanted Mike to be the one with the camera because I feel like he'd be the one that would have a You-Tube Vlog or something like that. So, Mike will be filming mostly, but sometimes Randy, Boo, maybe Sulley or Katie will film. Lots more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: So, Katie Featherston (The possessed girl from the first four 'Paranormal Activity' films) is Sulley's new girlfriend after Angel and Michael died, Sulley just proposed to her, and she said yes. And the camera will be passed to the others from time to time, Mike got his first time at filming, and who has to film but Sulley, Katie, Boo, and Randy. So let's see what happens when who is filming. Enjoy!**

** (Sulley P.O.V.)**

I turned on the camera and placed it on an empty shelf that was in front of the bed Katie and I shared. Katie was in her pajamas, which were a brown tank top and a pair of black cotton frayed shorts with no pockets on them. I sat down next to her.

"So, did you tell Hunter yet?" I asked her. Hunter was Katie's nephew whom she took in when he was a baby after her sister died. I met him when Katie and I had our fifth date and we went to the movies together.

"He's super excited. He's happy that his auntie Katie is gonna be married soon" Katie said as she took a pillow and held it like a stuffed animal. I thought it was cute whenever she did that.

"He really likes you, ya know" Katie said as she smiled and looked at me lovingly.

"I remember he asked if he'd be going with us to the park, he hasn't changed since then" I told her. She dropped the pillow in front of her and put her hands on my cheeks and her legs around my waist.

"The boy really likes you. But I love you more" she said with a smile and a small laugh. I slightly laughed back and placed my hands around her waist. I then pinned her to the bed and she laughed. We then began making out in front of the camera that was recording everything that was happening this very moment. We pressed our lips against one another's with our eyes closed and we laughed a bit in between. Right in the middle of our make out session, the windows opened up and a very strong breeze blew through the room.

"Oh, dear God" Katie said as she took her lips off mine and got up. I did the same to see the wind was making books and papers fly all around the room.

"Guys!" that was Mike's voice shouting. I got up and grabbed the camera off the shelf and ran into the living room with Katie right behind me. When I came into the living room, it was total chaos. Mike, Randy, Celia, and Boo were just standing there in fear as the wind blew everything away in the room, even the couches and lounge chairs tipped over. One can of green beans hit the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony and left a huge crack in the glass. The oven door even flew open.

"What is going on here?" Katie asked. Nobody answered.

"Who opened the windows?" I asked as I filmed everything happening in the room.

"We didn't, we swear!" they all said at the same time. A blanket that was under Celia's feet blew away from under her and made her fall to the ground on her backside.

"Ahh!" she screamed in pain. Mike ran to her side to help her up. I filmed the blanket flying around the room until it stopped and it stayed on something that was in the room with us. The blanket looked like it was covering up an invisible figure that was in the room with us. Soon the wind stopped and the blanket fell to the ground.

"Did anyone else besides me just see that?" asked Mike. Randy walked up to where the invisible figure the blanket was covering was and waved his hand around it. There was nothing else in this room with us.

"What was that?" Boo asked as she looked at where the invisible figure was.

"I've got no idea" said Katie as she tried to walk to the other end of the room without stepping on anything. Mike then walked up to me.

"So that's where my camera went" Mike said to me in a grumpy tone.

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to test it out" I tried to explain, but apparently Mike didn't wanna hear it.

"Give me the camera" he said. He placed his hand on the lens and tried to take the camera back. He placed his hand on the other end of the camera and pressed the record button and the video stopped.

**(The camera stops here)**

** (Mike P.O.V.)**

I turned on the camera and placed it on the windowsill. Everyone was eating and I took my seat down at the table. Katie brought her nephew, Hunter to eat with us.

"Okay, so I looked at what Sulley filmed. I'm getting concerned" I told everyone.

"Why's that?" Randy asked as he took a bite of his salad.

"It's not everyday you see an invisible figure just appear in the middle of your living room when there's a giant gust of wind blowing through the apartment" I said bitterly.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Katie asked.

"I have an idea. I bought several other cameras that people use to monitor what goes on at night" I said as I pulled up a box and placed it on the table.

"You mean, like, security cameras?" Hunter asked. I nodded and opened up the box. Everyone looked inside to see several cameras.

"I'm gonna place one in my room, Randy's room, Sulley and Katie's room, guest bedroom, living room, kitchen, and bathroom" that would take about seven cameras, lucky for me, the package came with ten cameras.

"And it's just gonna keep recording everything all the time?" Celia asked.

"Yeah, and I'll take a look at the footage on my laptop the next morning and see what we can find. If we find anything, we've got some real life paranormal activity going on in our apartment" I said. Everyone seemed to like the idea.

"Can someone give me a hand with setting up these cameras?" I asked anyone who would be willing to volunteer. Randy got up and spoke.

"I can, I just finished eating anyways" Randy said.

"Good, let's get to work" I then turned off the camera.

**(The camera stops here)**

** (Mike P.O.V.)**

I was filming Randy putting up the last camera up in Sulley and Katie's room.

"How's right here?" asked my lizard friend.

"Good, it has to be somewhere we can see the entire room" I told him. I then handed him the drill and he placed the screws in place and tightened them into their proper places.

"Okay, now we're done" I tell Randy as he gets off the chair that was supporting him to help him set up the camera.

"Now what?" Randy asks me.

"As of right now, we go to sleep and let the magic happen" I say. I then shut off the camera.

**A/N: So, Sulley got his turn to film and there was a invisible figure in the room that was given away by a blanket that flew through the wind and landed on this specter. And Mike is setting up cameras to record what's going on because of this. We also got a glimpse of Sulley and Katie making out. The first night of filming is to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: This is the first night of filming everything in the apartment. In the last chapter there was a sighting of an invisible figure in the living room when a blanket covered it's body but then it disappeared. Now the cameras have been put in their places and it's time to film some stuff! Enjoy!**

** (No one P.O.V.)**

** Night #1**

** 1:26 AM**

** December 6th, 2013**

Mike was tossing and turning in bed as he held onto his teddy bear that he named 'Little Mikey' back when he was a three year old.

**(Camera switch)**

Randy was sleeping in his bed, hugging one of his four pillows with one of his sets of arms and he turns to the other side of his mattress.

**(Camera switch)**

Boo was sleeping on the pull out couch bed in the living room and her arm was covering up her eyes as she slept and snored. She turned to the right side of the bed and her blanket is close to falling off.

**(Camera switch)**

In the kitchen, everything was normal. The breeze from the open window made the pots and pans hanging from the rack that was attached to the ceiling make some noises a little bit as their metal surfaces touched.

**(Camera change)**

Hunter was sleeping in the bed that was in the guest bedroom. He heard honking outside his window from the cars that were outside his room and he woke up.

"Why does it gotta be so loud?" Hunter whispered to himself groggily as he lied down on his stomach and put his pillow over his head to cover up his ears to block out any sound.

**(Camera change)**

The bathroom was very quiet. There were lights from the porch right below their apartment making a right light that could be seen shining through the window that was above the toilet and shower head.

** (Camera change)**

The balcony outside the apartment was rather noisy. There were sirens going off, they could have belonged to a fire truck, ambulance, maybe police cars. There was also a helicopter over the city so the rotating of the propeller could be heard. Headlights and taillights from people's cars could be seen below. And an alley cat had decided to sleep on the table that was in the middle.

**(Camera change)**

Katie and Sulley's room was very peaceful. Katie was on the left side of the bed with the right side of her face against the pillow as she slept. Sulley was in the same sleeping position Katie was. Their breathing could be heard throughout the room. Silent footsteps could be heard, but they weren't loud enough to wake up Sulley and Katie. A shadow of an invisible figure could be seen walking past the door that was right next to the bed. Some of the blankets lifted off Sulley's body and whatever was in the room with them grabbed Sulley by the ankle and pulled him down to the floor.

"Huh? Wha?" Sulley said as he woke up. He looked all around him and saw nothing. He then felt like he was being pulled out of the room by his feet.

"Katie! Katie! KATIE!" Sulley screamed as he was being pulled out of the room. Katie woke up and saw Sulley being dragged out the room and the door shutting by itself.

"Sulley!" she shouted as she kicked the blankets off her and opened the door and ran after Sulley.

**(Camera change)**

Boo heard Sulley's screaming and jumped off the couch right away and ran towards the direction of the screaming.

**(Camera change)**

Mike heard the screaming and he jolted awake.

"Sulley? What's going on here?" Mike muttered bitterly as he walked over to the door.

**(Camera change)**

Hunter woke up and ran out his room to find his aunt

**(Camera change)**

Randy jolted awake and heard the screaming. Guessing it was some huge emergency, he ran out the room and through his door.

**(Camera change)**

The alley cat on the table heard the screaming and decided that it was annoyed that it jumped off the table and onto the roof of a neighboring building.

**(Camera change)**

Sulley was dragged into the bathroom and Katie was tugging on his wrists, trying to get whatever was pulling on him to stop. Everyone began helping Katie out and they pulled harder. Soon Sulley fell to the ground on his stomach, which meant that the invisible figure let go of Sulley. Katie then grabbed Sulley by his upper body and looked to the others.

"I'll go help him back to sleep, you guys just go back to bed" she said. She then took Sulley back into their bedroom.

**(Camera change)**

Back in their bedroom, Katie was sitting on the bed, holding the now crying Sulley in her arms and rocking him as he sobbed into her chest and she was humming to him to calm him down.

**(The image on the camera fades to black and stops filming right here)**

** A/N: It was short, I know, but it was scary right? How terrified would you be if someone or something that you couldn't see dragged you out of bed by your ankles? I would be freaked out as heck! I don't even know if I'd ever go to sleep ever again if that happened to me. Anyways, the aftermath of Night #1 will come in the next update! Please review, thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Night #1 of filming was radically scary. Sulley was dragged out of bed by a paranormal entity the camera couldn't see. Now Sulley is traumatized by this and Katie is comforting him. This is the aftermath of what happened that night. Enjoy!**

** (Katie P.O.V.)**

I turned the camera on and started recording Sulley on the couch with a blanket over his body. His eyes were red all around from all that crying he did the night before.

"You okay?" I cooed to him softly. He shook his head.

"Let me just lift up the blanket and let me see what happened okay?" I asked him softly. He just lifted up the blanket for me and on his left hip were cuts in the pattern of an oval that was red and swelling around them.

"Ooh, that looks bad" I commented. I then reached to touch it. The minute my fingers touched Sulley's wound, he flinched and hissed in pain.

"Sorry, it looks like something bit you" I said as I zoomed in on the bite. Sulley then looked at me and I zoomed out the bite and looked to Sulley.

"Just keep calm. I'm gonna take you to the doctor and we'll get that taken care of, okay?" I asked him. He nodded and then buried his face back into the pillow he was hugging. I then shut off the camera and stopped recording.

** (No one P.O.V.)**

** (Camera change)**

The living room was now silent until Randy came into the room.

"I'm home!" Randy shouted as he looked all around him.

"Hello?" he called again. He then went into the kitchen.

**(Camera change)**

Randy went into the kitchen and picked up a yellow note what was hanging on the fridge.

"Dear Mike, Randy, or Boo

Last night, Sulley gained some sort of bite on his left hip. I'm taking him to the doctor to get it looked at, we won't be gone for long. I left some ingredients in the pantry to make a cake tonight, please don't use them.

Love, Katie" that was all the letter read. Randy then placed it back on the fridge. Randy then opened up the fridge and took out a Greek yogurt. He opened it and began eating it. He shut the door, but then it opened back up by itself.

"Huh?" Randy asked himself with his mouth still full of yogurt. He shut the door and went back to eating his food. But the door opened again.

"Oh come on" Randy said in an annoyed tone. He shut the door again harshly. And this time not only did the two fridge doors open, but all the cupboards, pantries, and drawers opened by themselves and food, pots, pans, and produce came out each and every one of them. Randy screamed and fell back.

**(Camera change)**

Randy fell backwards into the living room. Three apples and several grapes made their war out of the fridge and rolling into the living room.

"W-w-who's there?" Randy stuttered. He tried to run to the phone but the phone lifted itself off it's charger and hit Randy in the head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Randy said in pain. He then saw the camera sitting on the coffee table and picked it up. He turned it on and began recording.

**(Randy P.O.V.)**

Okay, what the heck is going on? First the kitchen makes a mess of itself, and now the phone hits me in the face. I then see that the chandelier hanging from the table in the kitchen began swinging back and forth, side to side on it's own. The glass crystals made tinging sounds as it rocked.

"What the heck?" I asked myself as I approached the kitchen slowly. Then, something fell down right in front of me and broke into pieces at me feet.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed in terror. I look down to see it was the chandelier that was hanging in the living room. I looked up to see that there was a hole in the ceiling with a yellow and a green wire sticking out of the hole, and sparks of electricity came out of the wires every second. I decided that I had recorded enough and shut the camera off.

**(Camera stops here)**

**(Living room camera P.O.V.)**

Mike, Sulley, Boo, Hunter, and Katie got home as soon as Randy made that phone call.

"I'm gonna check the footage to see what really happened" Mike said as he walked out of the room and into his room. Sulley, who now had some bandages on his midsection was sweeping up the remains of the chandelier. Boo was in the kitchen cleaning everything up.

"Somehow, things have gone from weird to freakish around here" Sulley said as Katie swept some more pieces of the chandelier into the dustpan.

** (Camera cuts to black here)**

** A/N: Randy has experienced some paranormal activity alone in his own apartment! And boy was he scared! Wouldn't you be scared if you ever saw something like that? Anyways, night #2 will be in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
